


Please Leave a Message (I'm Coming for You)

by Dendroaspis_polylepis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dendroaspis_polylepis/pseuds/Dendroaspis_polylepis
Summary: Ты единственный, кто ответил, когда я позвонил.





	Please Leave a Message (I'm Coming for You)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Please Leave a Message (I'm Coming for You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387210) by [Therapeutic_Steter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therapeutic_Steter/pseuds/Therapeutic_Steter). 



> Перевод одноименной работы с английского языка, если фик вас заинтересовал или хотя бы зацепил идеей поставьте, пожалуйста, Kudos автору.

Честно говоря, Стайлз не знал, что делать в ситуациях подобной этой. 

– Убирайся из моего дома! Всё, что ты делал всё это время - смотрел мне в глаза и нагло лгал! Пока не созреешь для честного разговора со мной, можешь не возвращаться! Убирайся сейчас же! 

Он никогда не видел отца таким разъяренным. Настолько убитым горем. Он шмыгнул, глаза пекло, когда он выбрал номер Скотта.  
– Хей…  
– Привет, Стайлз! Прости, чувак, но Эллисон пробралась ко мне, и мы немного заняты, - на заднем плане послышалось хихиканье девушки. – Свяжусь с тобой позже.  
Скотт бросил трубку до того как он смог что-нибудь сказать. 

Стайлз закусил губу, удерживая её от дрожи. Он сжался еще сильнее, на углу где он сидел, дрожа от настигшего его ночного холода. 

Следующим был Дерек.  
– Телефон абонента временно…  
Он сбросил. 

Затем была Лидия.  
– Я бы сказала, что извиняюсь, что не могу ответить, но это не важно. Оставьте сообщение, если нужно. 

Он смотрел на список контактов затуманенным взглядом. Уже отчаявшись, парень нажал на случайный номер, надеясь на то, чтобы хоть кто-то ответил. 

– Алло?  
Стайлз открыл рот, случайно выпуская всхлип, прежде чем успел вернуть контроль над эмоциями.  
– Стайлз, что случилось?  
– Питер? - Стайлзу наконец-то удалось произнести имя. Голос мужчины зазвучал нехарактерно обеспокоенно:  
– Стайлз, ты в порядке?  
– Ты можешь… можешь забрать меня? - нерешительно спросил он, пытаясь скрыть хлюпанья. 

Питер не отвечал и Стайлз почувствовал тяжесть осознания, давящего на него. Никого не заботит его судьба, никто не хочет беспокоиться о нем, всем без… 

– Конечно,- Питер ответил вместе с доносившимися на линии громыханием ключей и последующим хлопком двери. – Где ты?  
– На углу моей улицы. 

Питер колебался, явно желая спросить, но так и не сделал этого, за что Стайлз был благодарен.  
– Хорошо, буду минут через десять. Позвони мне, если что-нибудь изменится.  
– Ладно,- пробормотал Стайлз, перед тем как отключиться. 

Разумеется, через десять минут, к тротуару подъехал гладкий черный автомобиль Питера и человек вышел из машины.  
Стайлз поднял на него взгляд, несомненно, выглядевший довольно жалко. Не могли помочь и реки, пролившиеся из его глаз при виде человека, так тщательно удерживаемые им до сих пор. Рыдания снесли к чертям его контроль, когда Питер упал рядом с ним и притянул к себе. 

– Ты пришел,- уже икая, прошептал Стайлз, цепляясь за мужчину, ввинчивая руки под его рубашку. – Ты единственный, кто приходит.  
– Всегда, дорогой,- уверил его Питер, нежно укачивая в своих руках, помогая успокоиться. – А теперь давай-ка уберем тебя с холода.  
– Папа выгнал меня,- пробурчал в плечо подросток, дрожащими губами.  
– Тогда останешься у меня. У меня есть комната, хорошо. 

Стайлз сжал мужчину ещё крепче, задыхаясь от такого простого проявления заботы. Он зажмурил глаза стараясь удержать вновь прорывающиеся рыдания. 

– Спасибо.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо, https://m.vk.com/steter_forbidden_fruit за то, что предоставили эту работу на перевод.


End file.
